Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have multiple electronic devices installed at their homes. Such electronic devices may include A/V recording and communication devices (referred to as “A/V devices”), devices associated with security systems (e.g., hub devices, motion sensors, door sensors, window sensors, etc.), lighting systems, automation devices (e.g., locking mechanisms, etc.), and/or the like. Each of the electronic devices may generate sensor data representing events that occur at the homes. For example, A/V devices may generate image data representing objects located at the homes, motion sensors may generate motion data representing motion of objects detected at the homes, door sensors may generate data representing each time doors are open and/or closed, and/or the like.